El Placer de Black
by steffy17
Summary: Tercer libro de los Black
1. Chapter 1

(El Placer de Black)Tercer libro de los Blacks

Barrie Lovejoy necesitaba un Salvador.

El grupo terrorista que la tenía prisionera seguramente no toleraría su silencio por mucho más tiempo. En vez de eso, la silenciarían... para siempre.

Entonces, él salió de la oscuridad.

Oscuro y peligroso, liberó a Barrie de sus captores y la envolvió en sus brazos protectores...

El SEAL de la Armada Zane Black era el mejor.

Ninguna misión había siquiera sacado lo mejor de él... hasta ahora.

Salvar a Barrie Lovejoy había sido un libro de texto —excepto por su desesperada noche de pasión.

Y aunque su trabajo como soldado había terminado al liberarla, sus deberes como esposo recién habían comenzado.

Pero él prefería morir antes de permitir que el enemigo lastimara a la madre de su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Jacob Black salió a hurtadillas de la cama y con impaciencia caminó hacia la ventana, donde se detuvo mirando el espacio sombrío del exterior, iluminado por la luna de su tierra. Una rápida mirada sobre su hombro desnudo le indicó que Ren continuaba durmiendo tranquila, aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella sintiera su ausencia y se moviera, tratando de alcanzarlo. Cuando su mano no encontró su calor, ella despertó, se enderezó en la cama y se apartó su sedoso pelo de la cara somnolientamente

Cuando lo vio en la ventana, se bajó de la cama y fue hacia él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo desnudo, apoyando su soñolienta cabeza en su pecho.

Una leve sonrisa se curvó en su dura boca. A lo mejor, si permanecía fuera de la cama el tiempo suficiente para que ella despertara, cuando regresaran a la cama no sería para dormir, sino para hacer el amor.

Como él recordaba, Maris había sido concebida en una ocasión similar, cuando había estado inquieto porque el avión caza de Joe había sido enviado al extranjero durante un estallido. Era la primera batalla de Joe, y Jacob había estado tan tenso como lo estuvo durante sus días en Vietnam.

Afortunadamente, él y Ren habían dejado atrás los días en que la pasión espontánea podría engendrar un nuevo bebé**.** Ya eran abuelos. Diez nietos según la última cuenta.

Pero él estaba inquieto esta noche, y sabía por qué.

El lobo siempre dormía mejor cuando tenía a todos sus cachorros cerca

No importaba que los cachorros fueran adultos, y que algunos tuvieran niños. No importaba que, todos y cada uno, fueran sumamente capaces de cuidarse ellos mismos. Eran _suyos_, y él estaba allí si lo necesitaban. También le gustaba saber, dentro de los límites razonables, dónde pasaban la noche. No era necesario para él poder señalar su ubicación —algunas cosas era mejor para los padres no saberlas— pero, si sabía en qué _estado_ estaban, eso bastaba generalmente. Demonios, a veces habría estado contento de saber en que _país_ estaban.

Esta vez, su preocupación no era por Joe. Sabía donde estaba Joe —en el Pentágono. Joe tenía ahora cuatro estrellas, y era miembro de la Junta de Jefes del Estado Mayor.

Joe preferiría estar en un pájaro de metal y volar al doble de la velocidad del sonido, pero esos días habían quedado atrás. Si tuviera que volar en un escritorio, entonces lo volaría tan bien como se pudiera volar. Además, como había dicho una vez, estar casado con Caroline era más desafiante que estar en un reñido combate aéreo y sobrepasado en cuatro a uno.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente cuando pensó en su nuera. Con el coeficiente intelectual de un genio, doctorada en física y ciencias informáticas, era un poco arrogante y estrafalaria. Ella obtuvo su licencia de piloto justo después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, sobre la base que la esposa de un piloto de combate debería saber algo sobre volar. Había recibido su certificación en un pequeño avión jet cerca del nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Después del nacimiento de su quinto hijo, ella le había dicho de mal humor que le había dado cinco oportunidades y obviamente no había cumplido con el trabajo de engendrar una hija.

Una vez le habían sugerido gentilmente a Joe que Caroline debería abandonar su trabajo. La compañía que la empleaba estaba muy comprometida con trabajos por contrato con el gobierno, y la apariencia de cualquier favoritismo podría dañar su carrera. Joe había vuelto su fría y azul mirada hacia sus superiores y les dijo:

—Caballeros, si tengo que elegir entre mi esposa y mi carrera, les entregaré mi renuncia de inmediato.

Esa _no_ era la respuesta que habían esperado, y no se dijo nada más sobre el trabajo de investigación y desarrollo de Caroline.

Jacob no estaba preocupado por Michael, tampoco. Mike era el más estable de todos sus hijos, aunque igual de enfocado. Había decidido a temprana edad que deseaba ser un ranchero, y en eso se había convertido. Poseía un rancho cerca de Laramie. Él y su esposa eran felices criando ganado y a sus dos hijos.

El único alboroto que Mike había provocado fue cuando decidió casarse con Shea Colvin. Jacob y Ren le habían dado sus bendiciones, pero el problema era que la madre de Shea era Pam Hearst Colvin, una de las ex novias de Joe, y el padre de Pam, Ralph Hearst, se opuso tan firmemente a que su amada nieta se casara con Michael Black, como lo había hecho cuando su hija salía con Joe Black.

Michael, con su típica visión de túnel, había ignorado toda la tempestad. Su única preocupación era casarse con Shea, y al demonio con la tormenta que estallaba en la familia Hearst. La tranquila y gentil Shea estaba desgarrada, pero quería a Michael y se negó a cancelar la boda como su abuelo demandaba. La misma Pam le puso fin, al permanecer nariz con nariz con su padre en medio de su almacén.

—Shea _se casará_ con Michael —replicó ella, cuando Ralph la había amenazado con quitar a Shea de su testamento si se casaba con uno de esos malditos mestizos—. No querías que saliera con Joe, cuando él es uno de los hombres más decentes que he conocido. Ahora Shea quiere a Michael, y lo va a tener. Cambia tu testamento, si gustas. Abraza a tu odio, porque no abrazarás a tu hija... ni a tus bisnietos. ¡Piensa en eso!

Así que Michael se casó con Shea, y a pesar de sus gruñidos y rezongos, el viejo Hearst estaba loco por sus dos nietos. El segundo embarazo de Shea había sido difícil, y ella y el bebé estuvieron al borde de la muerte. El doctor les aconsejó que no tuvieran más hijos, pero de todas formas ya habían decidido tener sólo dos. Los dos niños crecían inmersos en el rancho de ganado y con los caballos. Jacob se divertía de que los bisnietos de Ralph Hearst llevaran el nombre de Black. ¿Quién diablos lo hubiera pensado?

Josh, su tercer hijo, vivía en Seattle con su esposa, Loren, y sus tres hijos. Josh estaba tan loco por los aviones como Joe, pero había optado por la Armada más que por la Fuerza Aérea, quizás porque deseaba tener éxito por sí mismo, y no porque su hermano mayor fuera un general.

Josh era alegre y de corazón abierto, el más extrovertido del grupo, pero también tenía esa vena de determinación de hierro. Apenas había sobrevivido al accidente de avión que lo había dejado con la rodilla derecha anquilosada y terminado su carrera naval, pero al estilo típico de Josh, eso lo dejó en el pasado y se concentró en lo que estaba delante de él. Al mismo tiempo, había estado su doctora Loren Page. Sin ningún nerviosismo, Josh había mirado a la alta y encantadora Loren y empezó a cortejarla desde la cama del hospital. Seguía usando muletas cuando se casaron. Ahora, tres hijos más tarde, él trabajaba para una firma aeronáutica, desarrollando nuevos aviones de combate, y Loren practicaba su especialidad en ortopedia en un hospital de Seattle.

Jacob también sabía dónde estaba Ren. Su única hija estaba actualmente en Montana, trabajando como entrenadora en un rancho de ganado. Ella estaba considerando tomar un trabajo en Kentucky, entrenando pura sangres. Desde el momento que fue lo bastante mayor para sentarse sin ayuda sobre un caballo, todas sus ambiciones se centraron en esos grandes y elegantes animales. Tenía un don con los caballos, capaz de suavizar incluso la bestia más terca y salvaje. En privado, Jacob pensaba que ella lo superaba en destreza. Lo que ella podía hacer con un caballo era pura magia.

La dura boca de Jacob se suavizó cuando pensó en Ren. Había envuelto su corazón alrededor de su pequeño dedo en el momento que la colocaron en sus brazos, cuando tenía minutos de nacida, y lo había mirado con ojos oscuros y soñolientos. De todos sus hijos, era la única que tenía sus ojos oscuros. Todos sus hijos varones se parecían a él, excepto que tenían los ojos azules, pero Ren, que se parecía cada vez a Ren, tenía los ojos de su padre. Su hija tenía el pelo castaño claro y sedoso, la piel tan fina que casi era traslúcida, y la determinación de su madre. Medía un metro cincuenta y ocho de estatura y pesaba casi cincuenta kilos, pero Ren nunca puso atención a su delgadez; cuando se le ponía algo en mente, persistía con la terquedad de un bulldog hasta que lo conseguía. Podía más que defenderse de sus hermanos mayores, que eran mucho más grandes y dominantes.

La carrera que eligió no le fue fácil. Las personas tendían a pensar dos cosas. Una era que simplemente estaba haciendo negocios en nombre de los Black, y la otra cosa que pensaban que era demasiado delicada para el trabajo. Pronto descubrieron cuan equivocados estaban en ambos casos, pero era una batalla que Ren peleaba repetidas veces. Trabajaba sin descanso y lentamente se estaba ganando el respeto por sus talentos personales.

La intranquilidad mental por sus hijos lo llevó a Chance. Demonios, incluso sabía dónde estaba Chance, y eso era mucho decir. Chance viajaba por todo el mundo, aunque siempre regresaba a Wyoming, a la montaña que era su único hogar. Había llamado más temprano ese día, desde Belice. Le había dicho que iba a descansar por unos días antes de partir. Cuando Jacob tomó el auricular, se alejó de Ren y tranquilamente le preguntó a Chance qué tan herido estaba.

—No demasiado —había respondido lacónicamente Chance—. Unas cuantas puntadas y un par de costillas rotas. Este último trabajo fue un poco áspero para mí.

Jacob no le preguntó en qué consistió su último trabajo. Su hijo mercenario hacía ocasionalmente trabajos delicados para el gobierno, así que Chance rara vez ofrecía detalles. Los dos hombres tenían un acuerdo tácito de ocultarle la verdad a Ren acerca del peligro que Chance enfrentaba regularmente. No sólo no deseaban preocuparla, sino que si ella se enteraba que estaba herido, probablemente tomaría un avión y lo traería a casa.

Cuando Jacob colgó el teléfono y se dio media vuelta, se encontró con la mirada azul plateada de Ren fija en él.

—¿Qué tan mal herido está? —demandó ella ferozmente, con las manos plantadas en sus caderas.

Jacob la conocía demasiado bien para tratar de mentirle. En vez de eso, cruzó la habitación hacia ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, acariciando su sedoso pelo y acunando su esbelto cuerpo contra su sólida musculatura. A veces la fuerza de su amor por esta mujer casi lo ponía de rodillas. No podía protegerla de la preocupación, sin embargo, pero le dio el respeto de la honestidad.

—No tan mal, para usar sus propias palabras.

Su respuesta fue instantánea.

—Lo quiero aquí.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero él está bien. No nos miente. Además, ya conoces a Chance.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, suspirando, y girando los labios contra su pecho. Chance era como una pantera lustrosa y salvaje, que no toleraba los grilletes. Lo habían traído a su hogar y lo hicieron uno de la familia, atándolo a ellos con amor, cuando ninguna otra restricción lo habría retenido. Y como una criatura salvaje que había sido domada a medias, él aceptó los límites de la civilización, pero ligeramente. Viajaba por todas partes, pero siempre regresaba a ellos.

Desde la primera vez, sin embargo, él había estado indefenso ante Ren. Ella lo había rodeado con tanto amor y cuidado que no fue capaz de resistirse a ella, a pesar de que sus claros ojos color avellana habían reflejado su consternación, incluso vergüenza, a su atención. Si Ren fuera a buscar a Chance, él iría sin protestar, pero caminaría por la casa luciendo una expresión impotente y casi aterrorizada "Oh, sáquenme de esto". Y luego, dócilmente dejaría que atendiera sus heridas, lo mimara y, en general, lo asfixiara con su preocupación maternal.

Observar a Ren mimar en exceso a Chance era una de las diversiones más grandes de Jacob. Ella mimaba en exceso a todos sus hijos, pero los demás habían crecido con ello, y estaban acostumbrados. Chance, si embargo... tenía catorce y era medio salvaje cuando Ren lo había encontrado. Si alguna vez tuvo un hogar, él no lo recordaba. Si tenía un nombre, no lo sabía. Había evadido a las autoridades sociales bien intencionadas al permanecer en movimiento, robando lo que fuera que necesitara, alimento, ropa, dinero. Era muy inteligente y había aprendido por su cuenta a leer en los periódicos y revistas que encontraba tiradas. Las bibliotecas se habían convertido en su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo, quizás pasar la noche si podía conseguirlo, pero nunca dos noches seguidas. Por lo que había leído y visto en televisión, comprendía el concepto de una familia, pero eso era todo para él... un concepto. No confiaba en nadie, sólo en sí mismo.

Podría haber llegado a la adultez de esa forma, si él no hubiera contraído un tremendo caso de influenza. Mientras conducía del trabajo a la casa, Ren lo había encontrado tendido a un costado de la carretera, incoherente y abrasado por la fiebre. Aunque era media pulgada más alto y casi siete kilos más pesado, de alguna manera ella se las arregló para meterlo en su camioneta y llevarlo a la clínica local, donde el doctor Nowacki descubrió que la influenza había evolucionado en neumonía y rápidamente transfirió a Chance al hospital más cercano, a ochenta millas de distancia.

Ren había regresado a casa e insistió que Jacob la llevara al hospital... de inmediato.

Chance estaba en cuidados intensivos cuando llegaron. Al principio, el personal de enfermería no les dejaron verlo, puesto que no eran familiares y, de hecho, no sabían nada sobre él. Se notificaron a los servicios de menores, y alguien estuvo en camino para encargarse del papeleo. Habían sido razonables, incluso amables, pero no habían contado con Ren. Ella era implacable. Deseaba ver al niño y ni siquiera un buldózer podría moverla hasta que lo viera. Eventualmente las enfermeras, agotadas por el exceso de trabajo y superadas por una voluntad más fuerte que la suya, se rindieron y permitieron a Jacob y a Ren entrar al pequeño cubículo.

Tan pronto como vio al niño, Jacob supo por qué Ren estaba tan cautivada con él. No sólo era porque estaba mortalmente enfermo; era obviamente parte indio americano. Le había recordado a Ren tan a la fuerza a sus propios hijos que no podía olvidarse de él más de lo que podría olvidarse de uno ellos.

El ojo experto de Jacob recorrió al niño mientras éste yacía ahí, demasiado inmóvil y silencioso, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración dificultosa. El color hético de la fiebre teñía sus pómulos altos. Tenía cuatro bolsas de una solución IV conectadas a su brazo derecho, que estaba asegurada a la cama con una cinta. Otra bolsa colgaba al costado de la cama, midiendo la salida de sus riñones.

No era un mestizo, había pensado Jacob. Quizás, un cuarto. No más que eso. Pero, aún así, no había dudas de su herencia. Sus uñas eran claras contra la piel bronceada de sus dedos, donde las uñas de un anglo habrían sido más rosadas. Su espeso y oscuro pelo castaño, tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros, era liso. Estaba ahí, en esos pómulos altos, los labios de corte limpio y en la forma de su nariz. Era el niño más apuesto que Jacob había visto alguna vez.

Ren se acercó a la cama, toda su atención centrada en el niño que yacía tan enfermo e indefenso en las sábanas blancas. Le tocó suavemente la frente con sus frías manos, luego la pasó sobre su cabello.

—Estarás bien —murmuró ella—. Me aseguraré que lo estés.

Él había levantado sus espesas pestañas, moviéndolas con dificultad. Por primera vez Jacob vio los ojos claros color avellana, casi dorados, y rodeados por un borde café tan oscuro que casi era negro. Confundido, el niño se había concentrado primero en Ren; luego su mirada fue hacia Jacob, y en sus ojos brilló una tardía alarma. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para sacarse la cinta de su brazo.

Jacob se puso al otro costado del niño.

—No temas —dijo él tranquilamente—. Tienes neumonía, y estás en un hospital —luego, adivinando lo que había en el fondo del pánico del niño, agregó—. No dejaremos que te lleven.

Esos ojos claros habían descansado en su cara, y quizás la apariencia de Jacob lo había calmado. Como un animal salvaje en guardia, lentamente se relajó y se recostó para dormir.

A la semana siguiente, la condición del muchacho había mejorado, y Ren se puso en acción. Estaba determinada a que el muchacho, que aún no les había dicho su nombre, no fuera enviado a la custodia estatal ni siquiera por un día. Movió resortes, se dirigió a las personas, incluso llamó a Joe para que usara su influencia, y su tenacidad funcionó. Cuando el muchacho fue dado de alta del hospital, se fue a casa con Jacob y Ren.

Él llegó a acostumbrarse gradualmente a ellos, aunque de ningún modo había sido amistoso, o incluso confiado. Respondía a sus preguntas, con una palabra si era posible, pero nunca _hablaba_ realmente con ellos. Ren no se había desanimado. Desde el principio, simplemente lo trató como si el muchacho fuera de ella... y pronto lo fue.

El muchacho que siempre había estado solo, de pronto se vio zambullido en medio de una gran y volátil familia. Por primera vez tenía un techo sobre su cabeza todas las noches, toda una habitación sólo para él, y abundante comida en el estómago. Tenía ropa colgada en el armario y tenía puestas botas nuevas. Aún estaba demasiado débil para compartir los quehaceres que todos hacían, pero Ren empezó inmediatamente a darle clases para ponerlo al nivel académico de Zane, puesto que los dos muchachos eran de la misma edad, tan cerca como podrían decir. Chance le tomó el gusto a los libros como un cachorro hambriento a la tetilla de su madre, pero en todo lo demás se mantenía determinadamente a distancia. Aquellos perspicaces y reservados ojos tomaban nota de todos los matices de sus relaciones familiares, comparando lo que veía ahora con lo que había conocido antes.

Finalmente, se relajó lo bastante para decirles que se llamaba Sooner. No tenía un nombre real.

Ren lo había mirado perpleja.

—¿Sooner?

Él había torcido la boca, y pareció demasiado mayor para sus catorce años.

—Sí, como un perro mestizo.

—No —había dicho Jacob, porque le nombre le dio una pista—. Sabes que eres parte indio. Lo más probable sea que te llamaras Sooner porque eras originalmente de Oklahoma... y eso significa que probablemente seas cherokee.

El muchacho simplemente lo miró, con expresión reservada, pero algo silencioso lo rodeó cuando vio la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido comparado con un perro de raza desconocida.

Su relación con toda la familia fue complicada. Con Ren, él quería mantenerse lejos, pero simplemente no pudo. Lo mimaba de la forma que lo hacía con el resto de sus hijos, y lo aterrorizaba a pesar de que le encantaba que lo absorbiera con su amorosa preocupación. Era cauteloso con Jacob, como si esperara que el hombre grande lo atacara con puños y patadas. Conocedor de las cosas salvajes, Jacob suavizó gradualmente al muchacho de la misma forma que lo hacía con los caballos, dejando que se acostumbrara, permitiendo que se diera cuenta que no había nada que temer, luego ofreciéndole respeto y amistad y, finalmente, amor.

Michael ya había terminado la universidad, pero cuando regresó a la casa, simplemente hizo un espacio en su círculo familiar para el recién llegado. Sooner se sintió relajado con Mike desde el principio, al sentir esa tácita aceptación.

También, se llevó bien con Josh, pero Josh era tan alegre que era imposible no llevarse bien con él. Josh se encargó de ser el que le enseñara a Sooner la forma de manejar la multitud de tareas de un rancho de caballos. Josh fue el que le enseñó a montar, aunque Josh era indiscutiblemente el peor jinete de la familia. Eso no quería decir que él no fuera bueno, pero los demás eran mejores, especialmente Ren. A Josh no le importaba, porque su corazón estaba en los aviones de la misma forma que lo había estado Joe, así que por eso quizás había sido más paciente con los errores de Sooner de lo que habrían sido los demás.

Ren era igual a Ren. Le había dado una mirada al muchacho e inmediatamente lo había tomado bajo su ala ferozmente protectora, no importaba que Sooner fácilmente le doblara en estatura. A los doce, Ren no alcanzaba a medir un metro cincuenta de estatura y pesaba treinta y cinco kilos. Eso no le importó; Sooner se convirtió en suyo, de la misma forma que sus hermanos eran de ella. Conversaba con él, se burlaba de él, le hacía bromas... en resumen, lo enloquecía como se suponía que tenían que hacerlo las hermanas menores. Sooner no tenía idea de cómo manejar la forma en que ella lo trataba, algo más que la que tenía con Ren. A veces, había observado a Ren como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, pero fue Ren quien ganó su primera sonrisa con sus bromas. Fue Ren la que realmente logró que entrara a las conversaciones familiares: lentamente, al principio, a medida que él aprendía la forma en que funcionaban las familias, el dar y tomar de conversar fusionándolos juntos, luego con más facilidad. Ren podía seguir tomándole el pelo para enfurecerlo o para sonsacarle una sonrisa, más rápido que cualquiera. Por un tiempo Jacob se había preguntado si los dos podrían llegar a estar románticamente interesados uno del otro a medida que crecían, pero eso no sucedió. Era un testamento de cómo Sooner se había convertido completamente en parte de su familia; los dos se consideraban simplemente hermano y hermana.

Sin embargo, las cosas con Zane habían sido complicadas. Zane era, a su modo, tan reservado como Sooner. Jacob conocía a los guerreros, se veía a sí mismo como uno, y lo que vio en su hijo menor era casi antinatural. Zane era tranquilo, intenso y observador. Se movía como un gato, graciosa y silenciosamente. Jacob había entrenado a todos sus hijos, incluyendo a Ren, en autodefensa, pero con Zane fue algo más. El muchacho le tomó con la facilidad de alguien que se pone un zapato muy usado; era como si había sido hecho para él. En cuanto a la puntería, tenía el ojo de una serpiente y una paciencia mortífera.

Zane tenía el instinto de un guerrero: para proteger. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia contra este intruso en el santuario del territorio del hogar de su familia.

No había sido desagradable con Sooner. No se había burlado de él o sido abiertamente poco amistoso, lo cual no estaba en su naturaleza. Más bien, se había mantenido alejado del recién llegado, sin rechazarlo, pero ciertamente no dándole la bienvenida, tampoco. Pero como tenían la misma edad, la aceptación de Zane era la más crucial, y Sooner había reaccionado a la frialdad de Zane adoptando las mismas tácticas. Se habían ignorado mutuamente.

Mientras los chicos estaban resolviendo sus relaciones, Jacob y Ren habían estado presionando duro para adoptar legalmente a Sooner. Le habían preguntado si eso era lo que deseaba y, en su forma habitual, él había respondido con un encogimiento de hombros y un inexpresivo "Seguro". Tomando eso por la apasionada súplica que era, Ren redobló sus esfuerzos para conseguir que aprobaran la adopción.

Como funcionaron las cosas, obtuvieron la promesa que la adopción podía progresar el mismo día que Zane y Sooner zanjaron las cosas entre ellos. El polvo fue lo que había llamado la atención de Jacob. Al principio no le había tomado asunto, pero echó un vistazo y vio a Ren sentada en la baranda superior del cercado, observando calmadamente la conmoción. Imaginando que uno de los caballos se estaba revolcando en el suelo, Jacob regresó a su trabajo. Sin embargo, dos segundos después, sus agudos oídos captaron el sonido de gruñidos y lo que sonaba sospechosamente como puñetazos.

Caminó por el patio hacia el otro corral. Zane y Sooner estaban metidos en la esquina, donde no se podían ver desde la casa, y estaban peleando ferozmente uno contra el otro. Jacob vio enseguida que ambos muchachos, a pesar de la fuerza de sus golpes, estaban conteniéndose para una pelea de puñetazos más convencional en vez de las formas más rápidas y sucias que él también les había enseñado. Apoyó un brazo en la baranda superior al lado de Ren.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Están resolviendo sus asuntos —dijo ella en forma práctica, sin quitar los ojos de la acción.

Josh pronto se les unió en el cercado, y observaron la pelea. Zane y Sooner eran jóvenes altos y musculosos, muy fuertes para su edad. Pronto estuvieron frente a frente, haciendo giros que dirigían sus puños a la cara del otro. Cuando uno de ellos acertaba el golpe, se mantenía de pie y caminaba hacia atrás de la riña. Estaban sorprendentemente en silencio, excepto por los involuntarios gruñidos y los sonidos de los fuertes puños impactando la carne.

Ren los vio parados en la cerca y fue a investigar. Permaneció de pie al costado de Jacob y deslizó su pequeña mano en la de él. Jacob sintió su apretón cada vez que un puñetazo acertaba, pero cuando la miró, vio que tenía su expresión de maestra de escuela recatada, y supo que Ren Elizabeth Black estaba por llamar al orden a la clase.

Ella les dio cinco minutos. Evidentemente decidiendo que esto podría durar por horas, y que ambos muchachos eran demasiado tercos para rendirse, decidió acabar ella con el asunto. Con su voz de maestra clara y tajante, gritó:

—Está bien muchachos, acaben con eso ya. La cena estará servida en diez minutos —Luego, tranquilamente regresó caminando a la casa, completamente segura que había traído la calma al corral.

Y tuvo razón. Ella había reducido la pelea al nivel de una tarea o un proyecto, dándoles un límite de tiempo y una razón para terminarla.

Los ojos de ambos muchachos habían parpadeado hacia la esbelta figura que se retiraba con la espalda bien derecha. Luego, Zane había girado hacia Sooner, la frialdad de su mirada azul algo estropeada por la hinchazón de sus ojos.

—Uno más —dijo severamente, y le dio un puñetazo a la cara de Sooner.

Sooner se levantó del suelo, cuadrándose de nuevo y devolviéndole el golpe.

Zane se levantó, limpiando con las manos la suciedad de su ropa y extendió su mano. Sooner la apretó, aunque ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor por sus nudillos. Se estrecharon las manos, se miraron como iguales, luego regresaron a la casa para lavarse. Después de todo, la cena estaba casi servida.

En la cena, Ren le dijo a Sooner que le habían dado luz verde a la adopción. Sus pálidos ojos avellanas habían brillado en su golpeada cara, pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora eres un Black —había pronunciado Ren con gran satisfacción—. Tendrás que tener un nombre verdadero, así que elige uno.

No se le había ocurrido a ella que elegir un nombre pudiera requerir pensarlo, pero así sucedió. Sooner había mirado alrededor de la mesa a la familia que la pura suerte ciega le había enviado, y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa curvó un lado de su magullada e hinchada boca.

—Chance —dijo él, y el muchacho desconocido y sin nombre se convirtió en Chance Black.

Zane y Chance no se convirtieron de inmediato en grandes amigos después de la pelea. Lo que encontraron, en su lugar, fue un mutuo respeto, pero la amistad maduró de eso. Con los años, llegaron a estar tan unidos que bien podrían haber nacido gemelos. Hubo otras peleas entre ellos, pero era bien sabido en Ruth, Wyoming, que si alguien decidía enfrentarse a cualquiera de los muchachos, se encontraría enfrentando a los dos. Podían pelearse entre ellos, pero, por Dios, nadie más iba a hacerlo.

Habían ingresado juntos a la Armada. Zane llegó a ser un SEAL, mientras que Chance se había ido a la Inteligencia Naval.

Sin embargo, Chance abandonó la Armada y continuó por su cuenta, mientras que Zane era líder del equipo SEAL.

Y esa era la razón de la intranquilidad de Jacob. Zane.

Habían sido numerosas las veces en la carrera de Zane, que no tenían noticias de él, que no sabían dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo. Jacob no había dormido bien en esas ocasiones, tampoco. Sabía demasiado sobre los SEAL, por haberlos visto en acción en Vietnam durante sus días de servicio. Eran los más altamente entrenados y especializados de las fuerzas especiales, su resistencia y trabajo en equipo comprobadas por pruebas agotadoras que quebrantaban a hombres más débiles. Zane era particularmente ideal para el trabajo, pero en el análisis final, los SEAL seguían siendo humanos. Podían ser asesinados. Y, debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, a menudo se encontraban en situaciones peligrosas.

El entrenamiento de SEAL simplemente había acentuado las facetas ya existentes de la naturaleza de Zane. Él se había perfeccionado para ser una máquina de combate perfecta, un guerrero que estaba en su condición máxima, pero que usaba su cerebro más que su fuerza física. Era incluso más letal e intenso ahora, pero había aprendido a suavizar esas características con modales más relajados, así que la mayoría de las personas no estaban conscientes de que estaban tratando con un hombre que podía asesinarlos de doce maneras distintas con sus manos desnudas. Con esa clase de conocimiento y destreza a su disposición, Zane había logrado un control calmado que lo mantenía al mando de sí mismo. De todos sus hijos, Zane era el más capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, pero también era el que estaba en más peligro. ¿Dónde diablos _estaba_ él?

Hubo un murmullo de movimiento desde la cama, y Jacob miró alrededor cuando Ren se deslizaba de entre las sábanas y se unía a él en la ventana, rodeando con sus brazos su fuerte y delgada cintura y acunando la cabeza en su torso desnudo.

—¿Zane? —preguntó ella tranquilamente, en la oscuridad.

—Sí —no se necesitaban más explicaciones.

—Él está bien —dijo ella, con la confianza de una madre—. Sabría si no lo estuviera.

Jacob le levantó la cabeza y la besó, ligeramente al principio, luego con una creciente intensidad. Apretó más su esbelto cuerpo a su abrazo y sintió como temblaba cuando se presionó contra él, empujando sus caderas contra las suyas, anidando el bulto de su carne masculina contra su suavidad. Había existido pasión entre ellos desde su primer encuentro, todos esos años atrás, y el tiempo no se la había quitado.

La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, perdiéndose en la bienvenida y tibieza del suave cuerpo de Ren. Más tarde, sin embargo, cansado y somñoliento, giró su rostro hacia la ventana. Antes de dormirse, el pensamiento regresó de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba Zane?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

Zane Black no estaba feliz.

Nadie a bordo del portaaviones USS _Montgomery_ estaba feliz; Bueno, quizás lo estuvieran los cocineros, pero incluso eso era incierto, porque los hombres que los servían estaban hoscos y a la defensiva. Los marineros no estaban felices; los hombres del radar no estaban felices, los artilleros no estaban felices, los Marines no estaban felices, el comandante no estaba feliz, los pilotos no estaban felices, el jefe aéreo no estaba feliz, el segundo comandante no estaba feliz, y el Capitán Udaka ciertamente no estaba feliz.

Pero el descontento combinado de los cinco mil marineros a bordo del portaaviones no se acercaba al nivel de descontento del Teniente Coronel Black.

El capitán lo superaba. El segundo comandante lo superaba. El Teniente Coronel Black se dirigió a ellos con todo el respeto debido a su rango, pero ambos hombres estaban incómodamente conscientes de que sus traseros pendían de un hilo y sus carreras estaban en la línea. En realidad, sus carreras probablemente estuvieran en el retrete. No habría ninguna corte marcial, pero tampoco habrían más promociones, y les darían los comandos menos populares desde ahora hasta que se retiraran o renunciaran, su elección dependía de cuan claramente pudieran leer lo escrito en la pared.

El rostro amplio y agradable del Capitán Udaka era uno que llevaba fácilmente la responsabilidad, pero ahora su expresión estaba marcada por líneas de triste aceptación cuando encontró la mirada glacial del teniente coronel. En general, los SEAL lo ponían nervioso; no confiaba plenamente en ellos o la forma que operaban fuera de las regulaciones normales. Éste en particular, lo hacía desear seriamente estar en algún otro lado... cualquier lado... en otra parte.

Había conocido a Black antes, cuando él y Boyd, el XO (segundo comandante), habían sido informados del ejercicio de seguridad. El equipo SEAL bajo las órdenes de Black tratarían de romper la seguridad del portaaviones, probando las debilidades que pudieran ser explotadas por algunos de los numerosos grupos terroristas, tan comunes en estos días. Era una versión del ejercicio que condujo una vez el Equipo SEAL Seis Célula Roja, la cual había sido tan notoria y tan alejada de las regulaciones que había sido disuelta antes de siete años de operación. El concepto, sin embargo, había sobrevivido de manera más controlada. El Equipo SEAL Seis había sido una unidad de antiterrorismo secreta, y una de las mejores formas de contrarrestar el terrorismo era prevenirlo desde que sucediera en primer lugar, más que reaccionar después que hubieran personas muertas. Para este fin, los SEAL probaban la seguridad de las instalaciones navales y los grupos de combate de los portaaviones, luego recomendaban los cambios para corregir las debilidades que encontraban. Siempre había debilidades, manchas suaves pero los SEAL aún no habían sido frustrados completamente, a pesar de que los comandantes de las bases y los capitanes de los barcos siempre eran notificados de su avance.

En la reunión informativa, Black había sido remoto pero agradable. Controlado. La mayoría de los SEAL tenían un lado salvaje y duro, pero Black parecía más un póster de reclutamiento regular para la Armada, perfecto en su uniforme blanco y con sus modales fríamente corteses. El Capitán Udaka se había sentido cómodo con él, seguro que el Teniente Coronel Black era del tipo administrativo más que una parte real de esos locos salvajes de los SEAL.

Se había equivocado.

La cortesía permanecía, y el control. El uniforme blanco lucía tan perfecto como antes. Pero no había nada en lo absoluto agradable en la voz profunda, o en la furia glacial que iluminaba sus claros ojos azules, tanto que brillaban como la luz de la luna sobre la hoja de un cuchillo. El aura de peligro que lo rodeaba era tan fuerte que casi se podía tocar, y el Capitán Udaka sabía que se había equivocado drásticamente en la evaluación de Black. Éste no era un jinete de escritorio; en realidad, éste era un hombre con el que los demás debían caminar muy suavemente. El capitán sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo despellejada de su cuerpo, tira a tira, por esa mirada glacial. Además, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como lo había sentido en el momento que Black entró a sus cuarteles después de enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

—Capitán, usted fue informado del ejercicio —dijo Zane fríamente—. Todos en este barco fueron informados, así como se les notificó que mis hombres no portarían armas de ningún tipo. Explique entonces _¡Por qué demonios dispararon a dos de mis hombres!_

El XO (el señor Boyd), se miró las manos. El cuello del Capitán Udaka se sentía demasiado apretado, excepto que ya estaba desabrochado, y la única cosa que lo estrangulaba era la mirada de los ojos de Black.

—No hay excusas —dijo él ásperamente—. Quizás los guardias estaban asustados y dispararon sin pensar. Quizás fue una estúpida cosa de machos, queriendo demostrarles a los grandes y malos SEAL que no podrían penetrar nuestra seguridad, después de todo. Eso no importa. No hay excusas —todo lo que sucedía a bordo de su nave era, finalmente, su responsabilidad.

Los guardias impulsivos pagarían su error... y también lo haría él.

—Mis hombres _ya_ habían penetrado su seguridad —dijo suavemente Zane, y su tono hizo que al capitán se le pararan los pelos de la nuca.

—Estoy consciente de eso —la violación de la seguridad de su barco era sal en las heridas del capitán, pero nada en lo absoluto comparado con el enorme error que había cometido cuando los hombres bajo sus órdenes habían abierto fuego contra los desarmados SEAL. Sus hombres, su responsabilidad. Ni ayudaba a sus sentimientos que, cuando dos de su equipo habían sido abatidos, el resto del equipo SEAL, _desarmados_, habían tomado rápidamente el control y asegurado el área. Traducido, eso quería decir que se encargaron bruscamente de los guardias que habían disparado y ahora estaban en la enfermería junto con los dos hombres a los que dispararon. En realidad, la frase "encargaron bruscamente" era un eufemismo para el hecho de que los SEAL le habían dado una paliza infernal a sus hombres.

El teniente Higgins era el SEAL más gravemente herido. Había recibido una bala en el pecho y sería evacuado por aire a Alemania tan pronto como se estabilizara. El otro SEAL, el Oficial Mayor Odessa, había recibido un tiro en el muslo; la bala le había roto el fémur. También sería enviado a Alemania, pero su condición era estable, aunque su humor no. El doctor del barco se vio obligado a sedarlo para evitar que se vengara de los guardias maltratados, dos de los cuales aún seguían inconscientes.

Los cinco miembros restantes del equipo SEAL estaban en la sala de Planificación de Misión, rondando como tigres furiosos que buscan a alguien a quien maltratar sólo para hacerles sentir mejor. Estaban confinados al área por orden de Black, y toda la tripulación del barco se mantuvo alejada de ellos. El Capitán Udaka deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con Black. Tenía la impresión de que el frío salvajismo estaba rondando bajo la superficie del control del hombre. Sería el infierno a pagar por el fiasco de esta noche.

El teléfono de su escritorio emitió un áspero _brr_. Aunque se sintió aliviado por la interrupción, el Capitán Udaka descolgó el receptor y ladró:

—Di órdenes de que no deseaba ser... —se detuvo, escuchando, y su expresión cambió. Su mirada se dirigió a Black—. Vamos para allá —dijo él y colgó.

—Hay una transmisión codificada que llegó para usted —le dijo a Black y se puso de pie—. Urgente —lo que sea que contuviera el mensaje de la transmisión, el Capitán Udaka lo miró como un respiro muy bienvenido.

Zane escuchó atentamente la segura transmisión satelital, su mente corría deprisa a medida que empezaba a planificar la logística de la misión.

—Mi equipo tiene dos hombres menos, señor —dijo él—. Higgins y Odessa fueron heridos en el ejercicio de seguridad —no dijo _cómo_ habían sido heridos; eso sería arreglado a través de otros canales.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el Almirante Lindley.

Él estaba en una oficina de la Embajada de . en Atenas. Miró a los demás que estaban en la oficina: el embajador Lovejoy, alto y enjuto, con la suavidad legada por toda una vida de privilegios y bienestar, aunque ahora había una expresión dura y aterrorizada en sus ojos avellanas; el jefe de estación de la CIA, Art Sandefer, un hombre indescriptible de cabellos cortos y grises, y ojos cansados e inteligentes; y, finalmente, Mack Prewett, en segundo lugar solo tras Sandefer en la jerarquía local de la CIA. Mack era conocido en algunos círculos como Mack el Cuchillo; el Almirante Lindley sabía que Mack era considerado, por lo general, como un hombre que lograba cosas, un hombre con quien era peligroso atravesarse en su camino. Por toda su firmeza, sin embargo, no era un vaquero que pusiera en peligro a las personas al salirse a la mitad de un problema. Era tan minucioso como decisivo, y fue a través de sus contactos que habían obtenido la buena y oportuna información para este caso.

El almirante había puesto a Zane en los altavoces, así que los otros tres en la sala habían escuchado las malas noticias sobre el equipo SEAL en que habían estado puestas todas sus esperanzas. El embajador Lovejoy parecía incluso más demacrado.

—Tendremos que usar otro equipo —dijo Art Sandefer.

—¡Eso tomará demasiado tiempo! —dijo el embajador con violencia reprimida—. Dios mío, ella ya podría estar... —se detuvo, con el rostro angustiado. No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—Yo entraré en el equipo —dijo Zane. Su voz amplificada fue clara en la sala a prueba de sonido—. Somos los que estamos más cerca, y podemos estar listos para partir en una hora.

—¿Tú? —preguntó el almirante, asustado—. Zane, no has visto acción en vivo desde...

—Mi último ascenso —finalizó Zane secamente.

No le había gustado la acción de operaciones para la administración, y estaba considerando seriamente reasignar su comisión. Tenía treinta y un años, y estaba empezando a ver como si el éxito en su campo elegido estaba impidiéndole que lo pusiera en práctica; mientras más alto fuera el rango del oficial, menos probabilidades tenía de estar en lo más reñido de la acción. Había estado considerando algo en aplicación legal, o quizás incluso renunciar y unirse a Chance. Había acción incesante ahí, con toda seguridad.

Por ahora, sin embargo, una misión había sido arrojada a su regazo, y él la iba a tomar.

—Entreno con mis hombres, Almirante —dijo él—. No estoy oxidado o fuera de forma.

—No pienso que lo estés —replicó el Almirante Lindley, y suspiró. Se encontró con la mirada angustiada del embajador, leyendo la silenciosa súplica de ayuda—. ¿Pueden seis hombres encargarse de la misión? —le preguntó a Zane.

—Señor, no arriesgaría a mis hombres si no pensara que podríamos hacer el trabajo.

Esta vez el almirante miró a Art Sandefer y a Mack Prewett. La expresión de Art era evasiva, el hombre de la Compañía se rehusaba a arriesgar su cuello, pero Mack le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza al almirante. El Almirante Lindley consideró rápidamente todos los factores. Lo que tenían era un equipo SEAL que estaría con dos hombres menos, y el líder sería un oficial que no había estado en una misión activa por más de un año, pero ese oficial resultaba ser Zane Black. Habiendo considerado todas las cosas, el almirante no pudo pensar en otro hombre que realizara mejor esta misión. Conocía a Zane por varios años, y no había mejor guerrero, ni nadie en que confiara más. Si Zane decía que estaba listo, entonces estaba listo.

—Esta bien. Ve y sácala de ahí.

Cuando el almirante colgó, el embajador Lindley dijo:

—¿No debería enviar a alguien más? ¡La vida de mi hija está en juego! Este hombre no ha estado en el campo, está fuera de forma, fuera de práctica...

—Esperar hasta que podamos conseguir otro equipo en posición disminuiría drásticamente nuestras oportunidades de encontrarla —señaló el almirante de la forma más amable posible. El embajador Lindley no era una de sus personas favoritas. Para la mayor parte, él era un patán y un esnob, pero no había dudas de que adoraba a su hija—. Y en lo que concierne a Zane Black, no hay mejor hombre para el trabajo.

—El almirante está en lo correcto —dijo tranquilamente Mack Prewett, con la autoridad que emanaba tan naturalmente de él—. Black es tan bueno en lo que hace que es casi antinatural. Me sentiría cómodo enviándolo solo. Si desea que su hija regrese, no ponga obstáculos en su camino.

El embajador Lovejoy se pasó la mano por el pelo, un gesto poco característico para tan fastidioso hombre; pero era una indicación de su agitación.

—Si algo sale mal...

No fue claro si lo que había en su voz era una amenaza o simplemente una preocupación, pero no pudo terminar la oración. Mack Prewett le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algo siempre sale mal. Si alguien puede arreglarlo, ése es Black.

Después de que Zane terminó la transmisión segura, se fue por la redes de corredores hasta la sala de Planificación de Misiones. Ya podía sentir el flujo de adrenalina bombeando a través de sus músculos cuando empezó a prepararse, mental y físicamente, para el trabajo ante él. Cuando entró a la sala con mapas, gráficos y sistemas de comunicación, y las cómodas sillas agrupadas alrededor de una gran mesa, cinco rostros hostiles se volvieron inmediatamente hacia él, y sintió la oleada de energía renovada y la furia de sus hombres.

Sólo uno de ellos, Santos, estaba sentado en la mesa, pero Santos era el médico del equipo, y usualmente era el más calmado del grupo. Peter "Rocky" Greenberg, segundo al mando del equipo y la clase de hombre controlado y detallista, se inclinó contra la mampara con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina en sus estrechos ojos cafés. Antonio Withrock, apodado Bunny (conejo) porque nunca se quedaba sin energías, estaba merodeando los confines de la sala como un gato malhumorado y hambriento, con su piel oscura presionada a través de sus altos pómulos. Paul Drexler, el francotirador del equipo, estaba sentado cruzado de piernas encima de la mesa, mientras pasaba amorosamente un paño con aceite sobre las partes desmontadas de su querido rifle Remington 7.62. Zane ni siquiera levantó las cejas al verlo. Se suponía que sus hombres estarían desarmados, y lo habían estado durante el ejercicio de seguridad que había salido tan condenadamente mal, pero _mantener_ desarmado a Drexler era otra historia.

—¿Planeando asumir el control de la nave? —preguntó Zane suavemente al francotirador.

Con fríos ojos azules, Drexler ladeó la cabeza como si considerara la idea.

—Podría.

Winstead "Spooky" Jones había estado sentado en el escritorio, su espalda descansaba contra la mampara, pero cuando entró Zane se había puesto de pie sin esfuerzo. Nunca decía nada, pero su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Zane, y una chispa de interés reemplazó en algo la furia de sus ojos.

Spooky nunca perdía un detalle, y los demás miembros del equipo habían adquirido el hábito de observarlo, buscando pistas de su lenguaje corporal. No pasaron más de tres segundos antes de que todos los hombres estuvieran observando a Zane con completa concentración.

Greenberg fue el único que finalmente habló.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo Bobcat, jefe?

Zane se dio cuenta que habían leído la tensión de Spooky, pero entendieron mal la causa. Pensaban que Higgins había muerto por sus heridas. Drexler empezó a ensamblar su rifle con movimientos bruscos y económicos.

—Él está estable —les volvió a asegurar Zane. Conocía a sus hombres, sabía lo tensos que estaban. Un equipo SEAL tenía que estar tenso. Su confianza mutua tenía que ser absoluta, y si algo le sucedía a uno de ellos, todos lo sentían—. Lo transferirán ahora. Está delicado, pero pondré mi dinero en Bobcat. Oddie también se va a poner bien —apoyó una cadera en el borde de la mesa, sus pálidos ojos brillaban con la intensidad que había captado la atención de Spooky.

—Escuchen bien, chicos. La hija de un embajador fue secuestrada hace unas pocas horas atrás, y vamos a ir a Libia a rescatarla.

Seis figuras vestidas de negro, se deslizaron silenciosamente a lo largo de una estrecha y desierta calle en Benghazi, Libia. Se comunicaban por señales con la mano, o por susurros en los audífonos Motorola que todos usaban bajo sus pasamontañas negros. Zane estaba en modo de combate; estaba totalmente calmado cuando se abrieron paso hacia el edificio de piedra de cuatro pisos donde mantenían a Barrie Lovejoy en el último piso, si es que su servicio de inteligencia estaba en lo correcto, y si ella no había sido trasladada dentro de las pasadas horas.

La acción siempre lo afectaba de esta forma, como si cada célula de su cuerpo lo hubiera establecido como el propósito real de existencia. Había extrañado esto, extrañado al punto de que sabía que no sería capaz de permanecer en la Armada sin él. En una misión, todos sus sentidos se volvían más agudos, incluso mientras un centro profundo de calma radiaba hacia fuera. Mientras más intensa era la acción, más calmado se volvía, como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta. En esas veces él podía ver y oír cada detalle, analizar y predecir los resultados, luego tomar su decisión y actuar... todo dentro de una fracción de segundo que sentía como minutos. La adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo —sentía correr la sangre por sus venas— pero su mente permanecía separada y tranquila. Le habían dicho que la mirada en su rostro durante esos momentos era sorprendentemente remota, crispando los nervios de ver la absoluta carencia de expresión.

El equipo avanzaba en un silencio bien orquestado. Cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que los demás harían. Ese era el propósito de la confianza y el trabajo en equipo que se les había inculcado en las veintiséis semanas infernales que se conocía formalmente como entrenamiento BUD/S. El vínculo entre ellos les permitía hacer más cosas juntos de lo que hubieran logrado si cada uno trabajara por su cuenta. El trabajo en equipo no era sólo una palabra para los SEAL, era su centro.

Spooky Jones era el hombre guía. Zane prefería usar al enjuto y fuerte sureño para ese trabajo porque éste tenía nervios de acero y podía moverse tan silenciosamente como un lince. Bunny Withrock, que casi reverberaba con su nerviosa energía, venía en la parte de atrás. Nadie se acercaba sigilosamente a Bunny... salvo Spooky. Zane estaba justo atrás de Jones, con Drexler, Greenberg y Santos alineados entre Bunny y él. Greenberg estaba silencioso, calmado, totalmente seguro. Drexler estaba extraño con ese rifle, y Santos, además de ser un muy buen SEAL, también tenía la habilidad de curarlos y mantenerlos en marcha, si es que se podían curar. En general, Zane nunca había trabajado con un mejor grupo de hombres.

Su presencia en Benghazi fue pura suerte, y Zane lo sabía. Buena suerte para ellos y, eso esperaba, para la señorita Lovejoy, pero mala para los terroristas que la habían secuestrado de la calle en Atenas quince horas antes. Si el _Montgomery_ no hubiera estado justo al sur de Creta y en la posición perfecta para enviar un rescate, si los SEAL no hubieran estado en el portaaviones para practicar inserciones especiales así como el ejercicio de seguridad, entonces habría habido una demora de horas preciosas, quizás hasta de un día, mientras que se ubicaba otro equipo y se ponían en posición. Como se dieron las cosas, la penetración especial en territorio hostil que recién habían llevado a cabo, fue una cosa real en vez de solo una práctica.

La señorita Lovejoy no sólo era la hija del embajador, también era una empleada de la embajada. El embajador aparentemente era muy estricto y obsesivo con su hija, habiendo perdido a su esposa y a su hijo en un ataque terrorista en Roma, quince años atrás, cuando la señorita Lovejoy tenía apenas diez años. Después de eso, la mantuvo aislada en escuelas privadas, y desde que ella terminó el colegio, había estado actuando como su anfitriona así como desempeñando su "trabajo" en la embajada. Zane sospechaba que su trabajo no era nada más que una pantalla, algo para mantenerla ocupada. En realidad, nunca había trabajado un día en su vida ni estado alejada de la protección de su padre... hasta hoy.

Ella y una amiga habían dejado la embajada para hacer algunas compras. Tres hombres la habían sujetado, metido en un automóvil y alejado con ella. La amiga había avisado inmediatamente del secuestro. A pesar de los esfuerzos de asegurar los aeropuertos y puertos (cínicamente, Zane sospechaba el atraso deliberado de las autoridades griegas), un avión privado había despegado de Atenas y volado directo a Benghazi.

Gracias a la oportuna acción de la amiga, se alertaron a las fuentes encubiertas en Benghazi. Se verificó que una joven mujer con la descripción de la señorita Lovejoy, fue sacada del avión y llevada rápidamente a la ciudad, en el mismo edificio que Zane y su equipo estaban por ingresar.

Tenía que ser ella; no habían muchas mujeres occidentales de cabello rojo en Benghazi. De hecho, apostaría a que sólo había una: Barrie Lovejoy.

Estaban apostando la vida de ella en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

Barrie yacía en una oscuridad casi total, las pesadas cortinas de la única ventana bloqueaban casi toda la luz que entraba. Podía decir que era de noche; el nivel del ruido de las calles había disminuido lentamente, hasta que ahora sólo había principalmente silencio. Los hombres que la raptaron se habían ido finalmente, probablemente a dormir. No se preocuparon de que pudiera escapar; estaba desnuda y amarrada firmemente al catre en el que yacía. Ataron sus muñecas y colocaron sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la ataron al armazón del catre. También le ataron los tobillos, luego los aseguraron al armazón. Apenas se podía mover; le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero los de sus hombros ardían con agonía. Habría gritado, habría rogado por que alguien viniera y le soltara las ataduras que mantenían sus brazos sobre su cabeza, pero sabía que las únicas personas que vendrían serían los que la habían atado en esta posición, y haría cualquier cosa, daría todo para evitar verlos otra vez.

Tenía frío. No se habían molestado en ponerle una manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y largos y convulsivos estremecimientos la mantenían tiritando, aunque no podía decir si estaba congelada por el aire nocturno o por la conmoción. Suponía que no importaba. El frío era frío.

Trató de pensar, trató de ignorar el dolor, trató de no sucumbir a la conmoción y al terror. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si podía escapar, pero si se le presentaba la más mínima oportunidad, estaría lista para tomarla. No sería capaz de escapar esta noche; sus ataduras estaban demasiado apretadas, sus movimientos demasiado restringidos. Pero mañana... oh, Dios, mañana.

El terror le oprimió la garganta, casi asfixiándola. Mañana regresarían, y vendría otro más con ellos, al único que habían estado esperando. Un violento estremecimiento la atormentó cuando pensó en sus rudas manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, los pellizcos y bofetadas y las crudas exploraciones, y se le revolvió el estómago. Habría vomitado si no fuera porque no tenía nada que vomitar, ya que no se habían molestado siquiera en alimentarla.

No podría pasar por eso de nuevo.

De algún modo, tenía que escapar.

Desesperadamente, reprimió el pánico. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban como ardillas enloquecidas mientras trataba de planear, pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera hacer para protegerse. Pero ¿qué _podía_ hacer, acostada ahí, como un pavo listo para la cena de Acción de Gracias?

Ardía de humillación. No la habían violado, pero le habían hecho otras cosas, cosas para avergonzarla y aterrorizarla y romper su espíritu. Mañana, cuando llegara el líder, estaba segura que se acabaría su respiro. La amenaza de violación, y luego el acto mismo, la destrozaría y la dejaría maleable en sus manos, desesperada por hacer cualquier cosa para evitar ser violada de nuevo. Al menos eso era lo que planeaban, pensó ella. Pero que la condenaran si los dejaba proceder con su plan. Había estado en una niebla de terror y conmoción desde que la agarraron y la lanzaron al automóvil, pero, mientras yacía ahí en la oscuridad, fría y miserable y dolorosamente vulnerable en su desnudez, sentía como se estaba levantando la niebla, o quizás, estaba desapareciendo. Ninguno de los que conocían a Barrie la habría descrito alguna vez como de temperamento acalorado, pero por otra parte, lo que sentía crecer en ella no era tan volátil ni efímero como una simple rabia. Era furia, tan pura y enérgica como la lava que abría su camino desde las entrañas de la tierra hasta explotar hacia fuera y barrer con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Nada en su vida la había preparado para estas últimas horas. Después que murieron su madre y hermano, la habían mimado y protegido como pocos niños jamás lo fueron. Había visto algunas (la mayoría) de sus compañeras de escuela encogerse de hombros con la miseria de promesas rotas de sus padres, de raras y estresantes visitas, de ser ignoradas y apartadas del camino, pero a ella no le sucedió lo mismo. Su padre la adoraba, y Barrie lo sabía. Se interesaba intensamente en su seguridad, sus amigos y sus deberes escolares. Si decía que la llamaría, entonces la llamaría exactamente cuando le había dicho que lo haría. Todas las semanas le enviaba un pequeño regalo por correo, económico pero considerado. Entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad, por qué deseaba que fuera a la escuela exclusiva para niñas en Suiza, con su seguridad claustrofóbica, más que en una escuela pública, con sus guardias alborotados. Ella era todo lo que le quedaba.

También él era todo lo que tenía. Cuando era una niña, después del incidente que había dividido en dos a la familia, se había aferrado con miedo a su padre por meses, pisándoles los talones cuando podía, llorando inconsolablemente cuando su trabajo lo alejaba de ella. Eventualmente, el temor de que él también desapareciera de su vida se había atenuado, pero el patrón de sobreprotección se había instalado.

Ahora tenía veinticinco años, era una mujer crecida y a pesar de que en los últimos años su sentido de protección había empezado a molestarle, había disfrutado demasiado del tenor constante de su vida para protestar realmente. Le gustaba su trabajo en la embajada, tanto que estaba considerando una carrera de tiempo completo en el servicio diplomático. Disfrutaba ser la anfitriona de su padre. Conocía muy bien los deberes y el protocolo, y cada vez habían más y más mujeres embajadoras en la escena internacional. Era una comunidad adinerada y aislada, pero por su temperamento y linaje, era idónea para la tarea. Era calmada, incluso serena, y estaba bendecida con una naturaleza considerada y discreta.

Pero ahora, yaciendo desnuda e indefensa en un catre, con magulladuras que oscurecían su pálida piel, la furia que la consumía era tan grande y primitiva que sentía como si se hubiera alterado algo básico en su interior, un cambio de marea de su naturaleza misma. _No _soportaría lo que ellos (anónimos y malévolos "ellos") habían planeado para ella. Si la asesinaban, así sería. Estaba preparada para la muerte; sin importar cómo, no se sometería.

Las pesadas cortinas se agitaron.

El movimiento lo captó de reojo, y miró la ventana, pero la acción fue automática, sin curiosidad. Ya estaba tan helada que incluso un viento lo suficientemente fuerte para mover esas pesadas cortinas no podrían congelarla más de lo que estaba.

El viento era negro y tenía forma.

Contuvo la respiración en su pecho.

Sin decir nada, observó la gran forma negra, tan silenciosa como una sombra, que se deslizaba por la ventana. No podía ser humana; las personas _hacían _ruido cuando se movían. Seguramente, en el silencio total de la habitación, habría podido escuchar el susurro de las cortinas cuando se movió la tela, o el débil y rítmico susurro de la respiración. Un zapato rozando en el piso, un susurro de ropa, cualquier cosa... si es que fuera humano. Después que la forma negra pasó entre ellas, las cortinas no cayeron en la perfecta alineación que bloqueaba la luz; había una pequeña abertura en ellas, una hendidura que permitía un rayo de luna, la luz de las estrellas, la luz de la calle —lo que fuera— para aliviar la densa oscuridad. Barrie se esforzó para enfocar la oscura forma, le ardían los ojos mientras la observaba moverse silenciosamente por el piso. No gritó; quien quiera o lo que fuera que se estuviera acercando a ella, no podría ser peor que los únicos hombres que probablemente venían a rescatarla.

Quizás aún estaba realmente dormida y esto fuera solo un sueño. Ciertamente, no parecía real. Pero nada en las largas y horribles horas desde que la secuestraron se había sentido real, y tenía demasiado frío como para estar dormida. No, esto era real, bien real.

Sin hacer ruido, la forma negra se deslizó para detenerse a un costado del catre. La dominaba, era alta y poderosa, y parecía estar examinando el festín desnudo que ella presentaba.

Luego se movió una vez más, levantado su mano a su cabeza, y se desprendió de su cara, levantando la oscura piel como si no fuera más que la cáscara de una banana.

Era una máscara. Tan exhausta como estaba, pasó un momento antes que pudiera encontrar la explicación lógica para la imagen de pesadilla. Parpadeó hacia él. Un hombre que usaba una máscara. Ni un animal, ni un fantasma, sino un hombre de carne y hueso. Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, aunque había un extraño bulto en él que no afectaba de ningún modo la sorprendente y silenciosa gracia de sus movimientos. Sólo era otro hombre.

No sintió pánico. Estaba más allá del miedo, más allá de todo, excepto de la furia. Simplemente esperó... esperó para pelear, esperó para morir. Sus dientes eran la única arma que tenía, así que los usaría, si es que podía. Le arrancaría la carne de su atacante, trataría de herirlo tanto como fuera posible antes de morir. Si era afortunada, podría atrapar su garganta con sus dientes y al menos se llevaría a uno de estos bastardos con ella a la muerte.

Él se estaba tomando su tiempo, mirándola fijamente. Ella apretó los puños de sus manos atadas. Maldito sea. Malditos sean todos.

Luego, él se agachó al costado del catre y se inclinó hacia delante, su cabeza muy próxima a la suya. Sobresaltada, Barrie se preguntó si tenía la intención de _besarla_ —eso era insoportable— y se preparó, lista para arremeter hacia arriba cuando se acercara lo suficiente para tener una buena oportunidad con su garganta.

—Black, Armada de los Estado Unidos —dijo él en un susurro neutro que apenas alcanzó a su oído, separado a sólo unas cuantas pulgadas.

Le había hablado en _inglés_, con un acento definitivamente estadounidense. Ella se movió bruscamente, tan atónita que pasó un momento antes de que las palabras tuvieran sentido. _Armada. Armada de los Estados Unidos_. Había estado en silencio por horas, rehusándose a hablarle a sus captores o responder de cualquier modo, pero ahora un pequeño e indefenso sonido salió de su garganta.

—Shh, no haga ningún ruido —le advirtió él, aún en ese susurro neutro. Mientras hablaba, extendió la mano sobre su cabeza y repentinamente la tensión en sus brazos se relajó. El pequeño movimiento envió una agonía terrible a través de las articulaciones de su hombro, y ella emitió un grito agudo y sofocado.

Rápidamente sofocó el sonido, manteniéndolo dentro al apretar los dientes para soportar el dolor.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, cuando fue capaz de hablar.

No había visto el cuchillo en su mano, pero sintió la frialdad de la hoja contra su piel cuando introdujo hábilmente el cuchillo bajo las cuerdas y lo deslizó hacia arriba, y sintió el ligero tirón que liberó sus manos. Trató de mover sus brazos y descubrió que no podía; permanecieron extendidos sobre su cabeza, sin responder a sus órdenes.

Él lo supo sin que se lo dijera. Guardó el cuchillo en su vaina y colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos por un momento antes de sujetarle los antebrazos y bajarle gentilmente los brazos. El fuego ardía en sus articulaciones, sentía como si sus brazos estuvieran siendo desgarrados de sus hombros, a pesar de que se los bajó cuidadosamente, manteniéndolos alineados con su cuerpo para aminorar el dolor. Barrie apretó de nuevo los dientes, rehusándose a dejar que otro sonido pasara la barrera. Un sudor frío le caía por la frente, y la nausea le quemó la garganta una vez más, pero resistió la ola de dolor en silencio.

Él apretó sus pulgares en los nudos de sus hombros, masajeando los lastimados e hinchados ligamentos y tendones, intensificando su agonía. Su cuerpo desnudo se arqueó de dolor, alzándose del catre. La sujetó, presionando sin piedad sus articulaciones y músculos traumatizados por el proceso de recuperación. Estaba tan fría que el calor que emanaba de sus manos, de la proximidad de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó sobre ella, se sentía demasiado caliente sobre su piel desnuda. El dolor la hizo revolcarse en grandes estremecimientos, nublando su vista y pensamientos, y a través de la niebla, se dio cuenta que ahora, cuando definitivamente necesitaba permanecer consciente, finalmente iba a caer sin sentido.

No podía desmayarse. Se rehusaba a hacerlo. A pura fuerza de voluntad, resistió, y sólo en unos pocos momentos, momentos que sintió demasiado largos, el dolor empezó a retroceder. Él continuaba con el fuerte masaje, llevándola de la agonía al alivio. Ella se quedó débil y relajada en el catre mientras respiraba por la boca en bocanadas largas y profundas como los que van a correr una carrera.

—Buena chica —susurró él cuando la liberó.

La breve frase fue como un bálsamo para sus laceradas emociones. Él se enderezó y sacó el cuchillo de nuevo, luego se inclinó a los pies del catre. Otra vez sintió la frialdad de la hoja, esta vez contra sus tobillos, y otro pequeño tirón, luego sus pies estaban libres, e involuntariamente se enrolló en una bola protectora, su cuerpo se movía sin dirección de su cerebro en un esfuerzo tardío e inútil de modestia y autoprotección. Sus muslos estaban fuertemente apretados, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus senos, y enterró su cara contra el maloliente colchón. No podía mirarlo, no podía. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿La lastimaron? —preguntó él, el susurro fantasmal le raspó su cuerpo desnudo como si realmente la tocara—. ¿Puede caminar?

Ahora no había tiempo para dejar que sus nervios sucumbieran. Aún tenían que salir sin ser detectados, y un ataque de histeria lo arruinaría todo. Tragó dos veces, luchando por controlar sus emociones con la misma fuerza de voluntad que peleó para controlar el dolor. Le caían las lágrimas, pero se obligó a enderezarse de ese ovillo protector, moviendo las piernas al borde del catre. Se sentó en forma inestable y se forzó a mirarlo. No había hecho nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse; ella superaría esto.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, y fue agradable que el susurro obligatorio disfrazara la debilidad de su voz.

Él se acuclilló frente a ella y silenciosamente empezó a retirar el dispositivo que sostenía y aseguraba todo su equipo. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para que ella distinguiera en qué consistía cada artículo, pero reconoció la forma de un arma automática cuando la colocó en el piso entre ellos.

Lo observaba, sin expresión, hasta que empezó a sacarse la camisa. Un terror enfermizo la abofeteó, golpeándola como un martillo. Dios mío, seguramente _él_ no iba...

Gentilmente él le puso la camisa, metiendo sus brazos en las mangas como si fuera una niña, luego abrochó cada botón, teniendo cuidado de mantener la tela lejos de su cuerpo para no rozar sus senos con sus dedos. La ropa aún guardaba su calor corporal; envolviéndola como una manta, calentándola y cubriéndola. La repentina sensación de seguridad la desconcertó casi tanto como estar desnuda. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y el fondo se retiró de su estómago. Tímidamente, extendió una mano hacia fuera en una disculpa, y una súplica. Las lágrimas le caían lentamente de su cara, dejando huellas saladas en su estela. Había sido el recipiente de demasiada brutalidad masculina en el último día que su gentileza casi destruyó su control, donde los golpes y crudeza sólo la habían hecho más determinada a resistirlos. Esperaba lo mismo de él, y en su lugar había recibido un tierno cuidado que la destrozó por su simplicidad.

Pasó un segundo, dos: luego, con gran cuidado, él puso sus dedos enguantados sobre su mano.

Su mano era mucho más grande que la de ella. Barrie sintió que el tamaño y el calor se tragarían sus dedos fríos y sintió el control de un hombre que conocía exactamente su propia fuerza. La apretó gentilmente y luego la soltó.

Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de penetrar en el velo de la oscuridad y ver sus rasgos, pero su rostro era apenas distinguible y aún más borroso por sus lágrimas. Podía distinguir algunos detalles, sin embargo, y discernir sus movimientos. Él vestía una camiseta, y tan silenciosamente como había sacado la correa, se la puso de nuevo. Se arremangó uno de los puños de su camiseta y captó el tenue brillo de un luminoso reloj.

—Tenemos exactamente dos minutos y medio para salir de aquí —murmuró él—. Haz _lo que _ te diga, _cuando _te lo diga.

Antes, ella no podría haberlo hecho, pero ese breve momento de comprensión, de conexión, la había animado. Barrie asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Las enderezó y se apartó el pelo del rostro.

—Estoy lista.

Había dado exactamente dos pasos cuando, debajo de ellos, un estallido intermitente de disparos rompió la noche.

Él giró instantánea y se alejó silenciosamente, deslizándose tan rápido que ella parpadeó, incapaz de seguirlo. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Un rayo de luz penetrante la cegó, y una forma ominosa se acercó de la puerta. El guardia... por supuesto que había un guardia. Luego, una imagen borrosa se movió, se escuchó un gruñido, y el guardia cayó en los brazos de él. Tan silenciosamente como su salvador parecía hacer todas las cosas, arrastró al guardia hacia el interior y lo puso en el piso. Su salvador caminó sobre el cuerpo, la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

El pasillo era estrecho, sucio y abarrotado. La luz que había parecido tan brillante provenía de una sola ampolleta. Se escucharon más disparos en la planta baja y en la calle. De la izquierda llegó el sonido de fuertes pisadas. A la derecha había una puerta cerrada, y delante de la puerta ella pudo ver el primer escalón de una oscura escalera.

Él cerró la puerta de la habitación que recién habían abandonado y la levantó del suelo, cargándola bajo su brazo izquierdo como si ella no fuera más que un saco de harina. Barrie se agarró a su pierna cuando él caminó rápidamente hacia la siguiente habitación y se deslizó en la protectora oscuridad. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando un aluvión de disparos y maldiciones en el pasillo hicieron que ella enterrara su rostro contra el material negro de la pierna de su pantalón.

Él la enderezó y la puso de pie, empujándola detrás de él, mientras descolgaba el arma de su hombro. Permanecieron en la puerta, inmóviles, escuchando la conmoción justo al otro lado del panel de madera. Pudo distinguir tres voces distintas y las reconoció todas. Se escucharon más gritos y maldiciones, en el idioma que había oído durante todo el largo día, pero que no pudo entender. Las maldiciones se volvieron feroces cuando descubrieron el cuerpo del guardia y su ausencia. Se sintió un ruido sordo contra la pared cuando uno de sus secuestradores dio rienda suelta a su malhumor.

—Éste es Uno. Ir a B.

Ese susurro neutro la asustó. Confusa, lo miró fijamente, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras. Estaba tan cansada que le llevó un momento darse cuenta que él estaba enviando un mensaje en clave por radio. Por supuesto, él no estaba solo; debería haber todo un equipo de rescatadores. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era abandonar el edificio, y habría un helicóptero esperándolos en algún lado, o un camión, o un barco. No le importaba si se habían infiltrado en bicicletas; ella con mucho gusto saldría caminando... con los pies desnudos, si fuera necesario.

Pero primero tenían que salir del edificio. Obviamente, el plan había sido sacarla por la ventana sin que sus secuestradores tuvieran conocimiento hasta la mañana, pero algo salió mal, y los demás tenían que estar en apuros. Ahora estaban atrapados en esta habitación, sin forma de reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

Su cuerpo empezó a rebelarse contra la tensión que había soportado por demasiadas horas, el terror y el dolor, el hambre, el esfuerzo. Con una clase de interés distante, sintió que cada músculo empezaba a temblar, los estremecimientos subían desde sus piernas, su torso, hasta que estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Deseaba inclinarse contra él, pero tenía miedo de entorpecer sus movimientos. Su vida (y la de él) dependían completamente de su habilidad. No podía ayudarlo, pero al menos podía permanecer lejos de su camino. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente de apoyo, así que buscó a tientas y dio unos pasos para llegar a la pared. Se cuidó de no hacer ningún ruido, pero él sintió su movimiento y dio media vuelta, extendiendo su mano izquierda por detrás y atrapándola. Sin hablar, él la empujó contra su espalda, manteniéndola dentro de su alcance por si tenían que cambiar de prisa de ubicación.

Su cercanía fue extraña y fundamentalmente tranquilizadora. Sus captores la habían llenado con tanto terror y desagrado que todos sus instintos femeninos se indignaron, y después la dejaron finalmente sola en el frío y en la oscuridad. Ella se preguntó con una clase de dolor si podría volver a confiar alguna vez en un hombre. La respuesta, al menos con _este_ hombre, era sí

Se inclinó agradecida contra su espalda, tan cansada y débil que, por un momento, había descansado su cabeza en él. El calor de su cuerpo penetraba la tela áspera de su ropa, calentándole la mejilla. Incluso olía a calor, notó a través de la bruma; su olor era una mezcla de sudor limpio y fresco y a masculinidad almizcleña, el esfuerzo y la tensión la calentaban a un aroma tan pesado como el del whiskey más fino. _Black_. Dijo que su nombre era Black, se lo susurró cuando se agachó para identificarse.

Oh, Dios, él era tan cálido, y ella todavía sentía frío. El piso de piedra arenosa bajo sus pies desnudos parecía enviar olas de aire frío a sus piernas. Su camisa era tan grande que la hacía parecer diminuta, llegándole casi a las rodillas, pero seguía desnuda bajo ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Permanecieron inmóviles en la silenciosa oscuridad de la habitación vacía por una eternidad, escuchando los disparos que iban disminuyendo a la distancia, escuchando los gritos y maldiciones cuando también disminuyeron, escucharon por tanto tiempo que Barrie cayó en un ligero sopor, inclinada contra él con la cabeza descansando en su espalda. Él parecía una roca, inmóvil, su paciencia estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que había imaginado alguna vez. No hubo pequeños y nerviosos ajustes de posición, ni señales que sus músculos estaban cansados. El lento y parejo ritmo de su respiración era el único movimiento que podía distinguir, y apoyada contra él como lo estaba, la sensación era como una balsa en la piscina, que subía y bajaba suavemente...

Despertó cuando él extendió hacia atrás su mano y la sacudió ligeramente.

—Piensan que nos escapamos —susurró él—. No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido mientras verifico las cosas.

Obedientemente, ella se enderezó y se alejó de él, aunque casi lloró al perder el calor de su cuerpo. Él encendió una linterna que emitía sólo un delgado rayo de luz; había colocado cinta negra a través de la mayor parte del lente. Movió la luz por la habitación, revelando que estaba vacía, excepto por las viejas cajas apiladas a lo largo de una pared. Habían telarañas en todas las esquinas, y el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Ella pudo distinguir una sola ventana en la pared más lejana, pero él tuvo cuidado de no acercar el fino rayo de luz que pudiera traicionar su presencia. La habitación parecía que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

Él se inclinó y acercó la boca a su oreja. Su tibio aliento se movió a través de su carne con cada palabra.

—Tenemos que escapar de este edificio. Mis hombres actuaron para que parezca que hemos escapado, pero probablemente no seremos capaces de ponernos en contacto con ellos hasta mañana en la noche. Necesitamos un lugar seguro para esperar. ¿Qué sabes sobre la distribución interior?

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió su ejemplo, poniéndose de puntillas para poner sus labios en su oreja.

—Nada —susurró ella—. Tenía los ojos vendados cuando me trajeron para acá.

Él asintió con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, se enderezó y se alejó de ella. Una vez más, Barrie se sintió privada, abandonada, sin su cercanía física. Sabía que sólo era una debilidad temporal, esta urgencia de aferrarse a él y a la seguridad que representaba, pero lo necesitaba ahora con una urgencia casi dolorosa por su intensidad. Deseaba más que nada presionarse contra él de nuevo, sentir el calor animal que le decía que no estaba sola; deseaba estar en contacto con la fuerza de acero que se ponía entre ella y los bastardos que la raptaron.

Temporalmente o no, Barrie odiaba esta necesidad de su parte; le recordaba demasiado a la forma en que se había aferrado a su padre cuando murieron su madre y hermano. Cuando eso pasó, ella sólo era una niña y la cercanía que se desarrolló entre ella y su padre había sido, en su mayoría, buena. Pero había visto cuán sofocante podía ser, y tranquilamente, tanto como pudo, empezó a aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Ahora esto había sucedido, y su primer instinto fue aferrarse. ¿Se iba a transformar en una enredadera cada vez que hubiera un trauma en su vida? No deseaba ser eso, no deseaba ser una enclenque. Esta pesadilla le había demostrado tan enérgicamente que toda la seguridad, sin importar lo sólida que pareciera, tenía sus puntos débiles. En vez de depender de los demás, lo mejor que podía hacer era desarrollar sus propias fuerzas, fuerzas que sabía que tenía ahí, pero que habían estado dormidas por la mayor parte de su vida. De ahora en adelante, sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Quizás ya habían cambiado. La furia incandescente que había salido de ella cuando yacía desnuda en ese catre desnudo aún la quemaba por dentro, un pequeño y candente núcleo que ni siquiera la fatiga mental pudo extinguir. Debido a eso, se rehusó a rendirse a la debilidad, se rehusó a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer a Black de cualquier forma. En vez de eso, se preparó, forzando a sus rodillas a estar firmes y se cuadró de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —susurró ella—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Debido a que la sombría ventana no tenía pesadas cortinas, ella pudo ver parte de sus rasgos cuando la miró. La mitad de su rostro estaba en sombras, pero la escasa luz iluminó la inclinación de un pómulo alto y cincelado, reveló el fuerte corte de su mandíbula, y una boca que estaba tan claramente definida como la de una antigua estatua griega.

—Tendré que dejarte sola por un momento —dijo él—. ¿Estarás bien?

El pánico explotó en su estómago y en su pecho. Apenas sofocó el grito de protesta que los habría delatado. Apretando los dientes y optando por no hablar, ya que se le podría escapar el grito si lo hacía, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él vaciló, y Barrie pudo sentir su atención concentrada en ella, como si él sintiera su angustia y tratara de decidir si era seguro o no abandonarla. Después de unos momentos, asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, en reconocimiento a su determinación, o al menos dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—Estaré de regreso en media hora —dijo él—. Lo prometo.

Sacó algo de su mochila, revelando una delgada manta. Barrie aún estaba de pie cuando él la envolvió apretadamente con ella. Aunque era muy delgada, la manta inmediatamente empezó a reflejar el exiguo calor de su cuerpo. Cuando él se alejó de los bordes, éstos cayeron abiertos, y Barrie los atrapó desesperadamente en un esfuerzo de retener ese frágil calor. Al mismo tiempo que se enrollaba en la manta, él se había ido, abriendo la puerta lo mínimo y deslizándose tan silenciosamente como había entrado por la ventana de la habitación donde había estado ella. Luego, la puerta se cerró, y una vez más estaba sola en la oscuridad.

Sus nervios gritaron en protesta, pero ella los ignoró. En su lugar, se concentró en estar lo más quieta que pudo, escuchando cualquier ruido en el edificio que le pudiera decir lo que estaba pasando. Se oían algunos ruidos desde la calle, resultado del tiroteo que había alarmado a la ciudadanía más cercana, pero esos también estaban disminuyendo. Las gruesas paredes de piedra ahogaban cualquier sonido, de todos modos. Desde el interior del edificio, sólo había silencio. ¿Sus captores habrían abandonado el lugar después de su supuesto escape? ¿Estaban persiguiendo al equipo de Black, pensando que ella estaba con ellos?

Se balanceó sobre sus pies, y sólo después de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que podía sentarse en el piso y envolverse con la manta, conservando aún más el calor. Sus pies y piernas estaban casi entumecidas por el frío. Con cuidado, se acomodó en el piso, aterrorizada de que pudiera en forma inadvertida hacer algún ruido. Lo que sea de que estuviera hecha la tela, la manta bloqueaba el frío del piso de piedra. Levantando las piernas, Barrie abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas. Estaba más cómoda ahora de lo que había estado en las interminables horas de terror y, inevitablemente, sus párpados empezaron a caer. Sentada sola en la oscura, sucia y fría habitación, ella se quedó dormida.


End file.
